Robert II of Cravan
His Imperial Majesty Emperor Robert Lynn Craven the Second (b. July 17th, 1979) is the current reigning monarch of the Eastern Havenic Empire of Cravan. Coronated on March 14th, 1998 upon the resignation of his father, Emperor Robert is the youngest Emperor to take office and the second Emperor to take office while their predecessor remained living. He is Cravan's 17th reigning monarch. Emperor Robert II was sworn in with the Conservative Party cabinet of Primay Director Vince Gallens in power, however soon after his coronation elections took place where the Liberals usurped control of the Senate from the Conservatives by a large margin. Currently Primary Director Elizabeth Annadale serves under the self-proclaimed liberal monarch. Early Life Robert II was born on July 17th, 1979 in Laurana, Cravan to parents Crown Prince Matthew and Crown Princess Rosalyn Craven, and is older than his twin sister Aeryn by six minutes. The grandchild of the reigning monarch, Robert I, Robert enjoyed a comfortable lifestyle while spending the early years of his childhood in the Country of Meddlesworth, the location of his father's villa at the time. At the age of two, however, Robert II became the Crown Prince and Heir Apparent upon his father's coronation when his grandfather was tragically killed in a plane crash and suspected domestic assassination plot. At the age of four, his sister Princess Melody was born. The three children of the Imperial Family were raised in the Imperial Palace of Laurana, taught by the finest tutors availiable and cared for by their mother and by the various housekeepers and babysitters employed in the Palace. While growing up Robert took an interest in aviation, and hoped to one day become a pilot in the Air Force before ascending to the throne. At the age of sixteen, Robert was enrolled into the prestigious Webley School, a private school for boys located in downtown Laurana which was reserved for the children of the Cravanian elite. He did not room at the school, however, instead opting to remain in the Imperial Palace and attend school at the usual hours on the weekdays. Outside of school, Robert would often be found at the various clubs and venues around downtown Laurana with friends who came from other affluent Cravanian families. He was reported to have tried recreational drugs on numerous occasions and partake in other seedy activities, much to the disapproval of his father. University and Military Career Despite his teen years, Robert enrolled into the Imperial Cravanian Air Force Academy in Laurana, Cravan at the age of seventeen (due to the advanced curriculum of the Webley School graduates of Webley enter into university earlier than most of their Cravanian peers), choosing to major in economics and minor in political sciences much like his father had. He also attended Imperial Air Force flight school during his time at the university, and was certified in flying IAL-4 transport aircraft by the age of 18. Robert, however, had his education interrupted when his father decided to resign his position as Emperor of the Eastern Havenic Empire on March 10th, 1998. Robert was coronated on March 14th, becoming the seventeenth reigning monarch of the Empire. Robert opted to continue his studies, though, and allowed his father to act as Emperor Regent in his place until graduation. Robert graduated from the Academy in May of 1999. Upon graduation Robert was given the rank of Lieutenant in the Imperial Cravanian Air Force. As monarch and symbolic commander in chief of all Imperial Forces around the world, Robert is still listed as an active member of the Imperial Military. However, despite his position, under Imperial Armed Forces regulations he retains his rank of Lieutenant and is not permitted to wear any other rank insignia when in uniform unless given a promotion by a "superior" officer. Instead, he wears the Imperial Family Cross on his left breast with platinum lining instead of gold to denote himself as the current reigning monarch. Other members of the family wear the Cross with a gold lining. Marriage During his college years, Robert entered into a relationship with Lillian Denardio, daughter of Major General Louis Denardio, the commander in chief of the Imperial Cravanian Air Force. The two married in July of 1999, and Lillian was crowned as Empress of Cravan. Female Heir Born At 1:24 AM Laurana time on May 7th, 2000, Marilyn of Cravan was born to Emperor Robert II of Cravan and Empress Rebecca of Cravan. She was immediately named the heir apparent, and given the title of Crown Princess by the Cardinal of the Imperial Church of Cravan. There is no word yet as to future plans involving the Princess. – }} – }} Category:1979 births Category:Monarchs of Cravan Category:Reigning Monarchs Category:Heads of State Category:Living People